Puffle Party 2011
The Puffle Party 2011 will be a party on Club Penguin. It will be the third annual Puffle Party since 2009. It was confirmed on a blog post the Club Penguin Team wrote on February 2nd, 2011. It will start on February 18. Plus a certain character will appear during the party. Some think Aunt Arctic will be there because she loves puffles. Puffle Party Rooms Red Puffle - Cove Orange Puffle - Box Dimension Yellow Puffle - Lighthouse Green Puffle - Beacon Blue Puffle - Forest Purple Puffle - Night Club Pink Puffle - Iceberg White Puffle - Mine Brown Puffle - Dance Lounge Black Puffle - Cave Trivia • On the newest Login screen there's a penguin with a Blue Puffle hat, however it's not in the catalog, but it might mean it's a free item for the Puffle Party 2011. • It has been thought that DJ Cadence and Aunt Arctic will be at the party. This hasn't fully been confirmed but it may be true. • The red puffle box is missing like last year. It will be held in the Cove. • This is the first time a Brown Puffle and an Orange Puffle will be featured at the party with their own rooms. See also Puffle Puffle Party 2009 Puffle Party 2010 hide Parties of Club Penguin 2005 Beta Test Party · Halloween Party 2005 · Christmas Party 2005 2006 Winter Luau 2006 · Valentine's Day Celebration 2006 · Pizza Parlor Opening Party · St. Patrick's Day Party 2006 · April Fools' Party 2006 · Cave Opening Party · Summer Party 2006 · Western Party 2006 · Sports Day 2006 · Lighthouse Party · 1st Anniversary Party · Halloween Party 2006 · Christmas Party 2006 2007 Winter Fiesta 2007 · Festival of Snow · St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 · April Fools' Party 2007 · Pirate Party 2007 · Cove Opening Party · Summer Kickoff Party 2007 · Water Party 2007 · Camp Penguin · Fall Fair 2007 · 2nd Anniversary Party · Halloween Party 2007 · Surprise Party 2007 · Christmas Party 2007 2008 Winter Fiesta 2008 · Sub-Marine Party 2008 · St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 · April Fools' Party 2008 · Rockhopper's Arrival Party · Medieval Party 2008 · Water Party 2008 · Music Jam 2008 · Penguin Games · Fall Fair 2008 · 3rd Anniversary Party · Halloween Party 2008 · Christmas Party 2008 2009 Dance-A-Thon 2009 · Winter Fiesta 2009 · Puffle Party 2009 · St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 · Penguin Play Awards 2009 · April Fools' Party 2009 · Medieval Party 2009 · Adventure Party 2009 · Music Jam 2009 · Festival of Flight · The Fair 2009 · 4th Anniversary Party · Halloween Party 2009 · Celebration of Fire · Winter Party 2009 · Holiday Party 2009 2010 Cave Expedition · Puffle Party 2010 · Penguin Play Awards 2010 · April Fools' Party 2010 · Earth Day · Medieval Party 2010 · Island Adventure Party 2010 · Music Jam 2010 · Mountain Expedition · The Fair 2010 · Stadium Games · 5th Anniversary Party · Halloween Party 2010 · Celebration of Water · Holiday Party 2010 2011 Wilderness Expedition